Letters Through Time
by xmissayumix
Summary: [AU] Tohru Honda lived in the house for years and finally forced to sell it off. Kyo Sohma knows that the house he moved into was just recently made by his father only months before. Finding out about eachother they fall in love. But why can't they?
1. The Sea House

Ayumi: I just finished my other story, Loving you more then I hate you. I finished it off like only 5 hours ago and already I have a new chapter, I am gonna say, let me be proud of my self, LoL, ok, This story is based onto a Korean Film that was made a couple of years ago, and when I saw the trailer for the Lake House, I remembered the Korean Film and decided to make a FanFiction on it! With... The Fruits Basket Characters! So yea...

Disclaimer: I do not own, the movie "The Lake House" the movie "Ll Mare" and most definetley not "Fruits Basket" so there.

* * *

Tohru Honda took one last look at the house she had lived at all her life. The Ll Mare. The sea. Her job had taken her away from the thing she loved. Her home. She took the enclosed letter and put it into the mailbox of her old home. She look one last look at, she felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes. She rubbed them quickly. "My new place will be a place like home too." he murmured But, deep down. She knew nothing could replace this.

---

Kyo Sohma walked into the house his Dad had recently constructed. It was named the Ll Mare, or so his dad called It in English; The Sea House. He heard footsteps of something following him. He turned around but didn't see anything. But the footsteps continued. It wasn't of a humans. To light to be of a humans. He looked back again. Then he saw the tiny dog that was following him. It was a gray color the color of dust. He picked it up. "I'm not the kind for dogs, but you can stay with me for now." he said. He smiled, for some reason this dog was something he couldn't leave.

Kyo opened the mailbox of his new home, he was surprised to see that something had come already. He opened the letter. It was a card.

Welcome to the Ll Mare.  
I am the person who owned the house before you moved in.  
You will find that this place is very comfortable. I'm sure of it.  
I am writing this letter to you to ask you to send any letters that  
Are addressed to "Tohru Honda." back to the forward address  
Below. I am expecting a letter but didn't get the time to tell them  
My new address. Thank you very much.

- Tohru Honda, December 29, 2005

P.S. I am sorry for the paw prints on the doorsteps. They were  
There when I moved in and I never had the chance to remove them.

Kyo didn't finish the letter, why did he have to? It was a prank anyway. The year wasn't 2005 it was 2003, this had to be a prank. "Hey, Grandpa. Did anyone own this place before my dad?" Kyo asked just to make sure. He chuckled.

"Your father just modeled this place just for you, how could anyone live here before you?" he asked. Kyo shrugged why let a little prank get to him anyway? No paw prints on the doorway either.

---

The phone rang through the silence of the new apartment. Tohru rushed to grab it. "Hello?" she asked.

"How's your new apartment?" her best friend's voice said through the phone.

"Oh, hi Uo, I like it just fine. It's small compared to the Sea House." she said.

"That's good, I just called to see if you settled in alright." Uo said. They hung up..

"Cola!" Tohru shouted, her high voice calling through the silence. She her the familiar barking of her dog as it ran to her. It was the only thing that was familiar at the time.

---

"So, how did you come to such a place all by yourself anyway?" He asked the dusty colored dog. The dog stared at him. His eyes large, and beady. Kyo chuckled. He was drawing a structure, he had always wanted to be a builder, but he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't what his dad had wanted him to be. He dipped his paintbrush into the dark pain when it tipped over. The dog barked.

"Shoot!" he yelled. The dog barked again and ran through the paint. "Hey! Come back!" he chased after the dog. It ran into the house where he left paw prints on the front. He froze.

"P.S. I am sorry for the paw prints on the doorsteps. They were  
There when I moved in and I never had the chance to remove them."

"No way." he muttered. He ran to get the letter that had arrived the day before. He read it through. The email had been posted. He ran to his computer.

Dear Miss Tohru Honda,

I noticed the letter you had sent me. It isn't possible for you to have lived here before me. My father just built this place for me. I also wanted to ask you, how is it possible you knew that my dog would run into the house and leave paw prints near the front door? Are you pulling a prank, because if so, I would like you to stop.

Kyo Sohma December 30, 2003

P.S. The year is not 2005, it is 2003, don't even try to trick me with such a foolish trick.

He pressed send.

* * *

Ayumi: How does it sound so far? I hope it sounds good. Thanks!


	2. New Years

Ayumi: Hello! Second Chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, The Lake House, or Il Mare.

* * *

Tohru's computer screen flashed in a way of telling her she had an email waiting for her. Her heart leaped. What if it was the letter for whom she had waited for. She opened her email box. An unfamiliar screen name came up. Yet something about it did seem familiar. Then it clicked the person who had bought the house. It was the same last name.

_'Dear Miss Tohru Honda,_

_I noticed the letter you had sent me. It isn't possible for you to have lived here before me. My father just built this place for me. I also wanted to ask you, how is it possible you knew that my dog would run into the house and leave paw prints near the front door? Are you pulling a prank, because if so, I would like you to stop._

_Kyo Sohma December 30, 2003_

_P.S. The year is not 2005, it is 2003, don't even try to trick with such a foolish trick.'_

"Are you saying I just sold my house to a mad man! Who tries to tell me I am ahead of his time by 2 years!" she yelled out loud to no one, except Cola who had been sleeping on the bean bag next to her. It's ears perked up and settled back down and it continued sleeping. She hit reply.

'Dear Mr. Sohma,

I am pretty sure that is the same house I lived before. Since, I have _lived_ there my entire_ life_. I am supposing this is just more fun to see you make fun of me? Well, if you do get a letter from a person named Yuki Kashinta. (AU: I couldn't give Yuki Sohma since that's the same last name as Kyo's! So forgive me!) I am expecting an important letter from him. And I would like it if you were to send it to me. Thank you for your time.

Tohru Honda December 30, 2005

P.S. I highly doubt were from two different times. So please stop saying it's 2003. I know for sure what time I am in and I am pretty sure it's 2005.'

She pressed Enter.

"I guess some people just don't know when to quit? Huh, Cola?" she asked her dog. It barked in response.

---

Tohru locked the door of her house and walked down the hall, she saw someone coming towards her to go into there house, and in Tohru's kinda manner she tried introducing herself, "Hi, my name is Tohru Honda I just moved into…." The woman breezed past her without a single glance. She let out a small pout and continued her way down the hallway. She finished her way down the stairs and stood in front of the mailboxes, There she quickly practiced.

"Hi!" she said happily

"Hello." she said again.

"How are you?" she practiced. Then she let out a sigh. Moving was never easy.

---

Tohru worked as a voice actress, she was currently in the process of making a Christmas special to a kid's show and things weren't coming out as planned.

"One more time! Let's start off at 'Merry Christmas!" the director said. The other voice actors in the cramped room sighed. Tohru started

"Merry Christmas."

---

"Merry Christmas!" said a bit to happy Santa Claus that was attracting kids, he waved at Tohru. She didn't have any strength left to smile. 5 long hours of straining your voice to sound happy was too much work for her small self. She put her head down and continued to make her way through the crowds.

The bright lights and sweet sounds of bells usually made her feel happy but this time the brightly lit trees only reminded her of the Sea House and the magnificent tree that stood right in front of it she used to decorate with lights. And once again, for probably the tenth time in a day, she sighed in her memories of the Sea House.

---

Kyo looked outside and was surprised to see the tree to light up by itself. Maybe his dad put it in? No… his dad didn't say anything about it… Maybe it was a surprise. "Merry Christmas." he muttered.

Kyo had lost interest by now and went back to his own stuff to do.

---

Tohru sighed once again as she opened her closet and took out her pajamas she quickly changed washed her face brushed her teeth and jumped into her bed with phone in hand. Maybe he would call?

"He's a jerk isn't he?" she asked her dog. She was referring to the person she was waiting for phone calls and letters to come from. She sat up and looked at the picture that was placed on her drawer.

"Merry Christmas." she said to the picture.

---

"I know it's the last day of the year… But I'm working right now… I know… I really…." Tohru's best friend was dealing with her boyfriend and Tohru was silently watching her argue.

"I'll work for you" Tohru whispered to her smiling. Uo looked at her.

"Really!" she mouthed. Tohru nodded. It's not like she had anyone to spend it with, might as well cover a work shift for her friend.

"Where should I meet you!" she said happily into the phone.

---

Tohru turned the paged of the comic she was reading. There's a pro, she could read comics, not that she was a big fan though.

"Can I rent 7 volumes of this?" a man asked.

"Uh… Sure, that will be $9.00 please." The man pulled out some bills and placed it on the books muttered a 'Thank you' and left.

Hours passed and the bookstore was getting emptier and Tohru was getting more bored. She watched the clock tick away until finally it was closing time and no more people were there. She picked up trash that had been left wrote down how much had been earned that day and locked down the doors.

She watched the large screen TV that had been on one of the buildings and watched them count down,

"5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! Happy New Year everyone!" They shouted.

"Happy New Years." Tohru said.

* * *

Ayumi: I am so very thankful for the one review I got! Yep, I am! Cause, that mean's at least one person read it and enjoyed it, right? Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Snow!

Ayumi: I know I rushed this chapter so I'm sorry, but I still hope you enjoy... I got more reviews on the second one so I wasy most definetely happy :D

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Frutis Basket, Il Mare, or The Lake House

* * *

Kyo was eating his dinner when his computer blinked. He sighed as he got up and walked to his computer. He read another email from her. This time he wouldn't write it on an email he would send it in via mail. If they were by any possible chance from two different times. It wouldn't get to her… Right? He read it over quickly and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Dinner would have to come later.

'Dear Miss Tohru Honda,

If we are by any chance from two different times, how can we send letters like this? And it isn't possible that we are from two different times… Is it. I don't know if you're the one playing around but I for sure am not lying about my time. I will send you a letter that came here if it does… But, once again I am positive that I live in the year 2000 now 2001, thank you for your time.

Kyo Sohma, January 1, 2001

He sealed it in an envelope and put it in his mailbox ready to send. He walked to the dinner table and sat down. Was he actually starting to believe they were from two different times.

---

Tohru saw the Sea House coming into view. She hurried up her pace and walked to the shed next to it where her 'Grandfather' lived, not her family grandfather. Just someone who lived by her for most of her life she saw him as a grandfather figure. She knocked on the door. An elderly voice answered. "Come in." Tohru pushed the door.

"Hi, how have you been?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Ah, it's good to see you again. Are you all settled in?" Tohru nodded at the kind words.

"I just wanted to know… Is anyone living there yet?" she asked. He chuckled.

"You can go look for yourself, if you want, but no one is living there yet." he answered. Tohru nodded.

"So do you mind if I look?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head.

---

Tohru looked through the house, her old room, her old kitchen, her old living room, her life seemed to dance it's way in there. And he saw for sure that no one was living there. But how was that possible? She walked back out to the small shed.

"Um… Did anyone live here before me?" she asked. He thought for a minute.

"Oh yes, a man named Kyo Sohma. He was one lively person that I've gotta say."

Tohru froze. "Did you say… Kyo Sohma?" he nodded.

"Ok, thank you for your time, I'll come visit again!" she said walking out the door. He waved.

---

Tohru was in shock, this was not happening, not this can't happen…. She looked at the mailbox and opened it, that meant her letter should still be in there…. Right? She found an envelope and took it. Not her letter but something of it…

She read the letter that showed his handwriting and his time and date. She pulled out a piece of paper from her organizer and scribbled onto it.

'That can't be possible… I lived here after you. So why are you there now?'

She folded it up and put it in the mailbox.

---

Kyo opened his mailbox in case his mysterious friend from 2006 was replying. Yup, he found a note. He quickly read it None of it made sense. He pulled out his pen,

"I know this is highly impossible… But do you actually think were from two different times?" he wrote and put it in the mailbox.

---

Tohru had been opening and closing the mailbox in case he wrote back, after the 6th time opening it she found a folded piece of paper. Tohru read it quickly and sighed, no this can't be happening. Was all she could think about.

'Ok, want to tell me what day it is over there?' she asked sarcastically she stuffed it in the mailbox. Kyo got it no sooner then 2 seconds after.

'January 2, 2001' he wrote.

"Oh my God." Tohru couldn't believe this.

'Were two years apart from each other, it's true.' she wrote her hands were shaking when she put it in the mailbox. That was the last reply he was going to get that day.

---

Tohru was lying on her bed looking at the letters he had sent her she printed all the emails out and took home the letters he had sent earlier that day.

"2001 you say…" she whispered over and over her small voice echoed in her head.

Her phone next to her rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Tohru! Look outside! It's snowing!" Uo said happily.

"Really!" Tohru said jumping up from her bed.

"Go look!" Uo said.

"It really is!" Tohru said her voice bouncing with happiness, she loved the snow.

"Hey Tohru, do you remember? 2 years ago we got that weird snow and caught the killer flu?" Uo asked recalling when she slept over at Tohru's for 2 weeks.

"Of course I do, we took turns making soup for each other. But, I can't resist the snow." she heard Uo laugh.

"Oh yea, by the way, do you think you can watch the store for me again tomorrow? Please?" Uo asked.

"Oh, alright." Tohru said. She wanted to help Uo out anyway she could.

"Thanks Tohru. Look I've gotta go, enjoy the snow as much as you can!" Tohru heard it click and she hung up herself too.

* * *

Ayumi: I got a review that told me that Mare means Sea, at least it makes sense right! I didn't know but thank you for telling me! 


	4. Cooking

Ayumi: I am sooooo sorry! I haven't updated in awhile now! Someone pointed out I had the date wrong, I accidentally put 200 and 2001 on the last chapter, it's really 2003 so if anyone gotmixed up, Kyo is living in the year 2003 and Tohru is living in the year of 2006. Ok! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tohru went back to her room and took out her photo album she opened it up and saw two familiar _happy_ faces they were actually _together_ riding on a sleigh board down the mountain of snow she looked down at the sate, 1/19/03 _(I am so sorry for mixing up the dates!)_ All the pictures of her and him, Tohru Honda and Yuki Kashinta… Yuki Kashinta and Tohru Honda… It was all history now…. But what was her future?

---

Kyo stretched as he finished up his walk to his house coming back from work. He opened the door quickly it was cold out, save as much as time as possible. Then he looked out once more he saw small drops of white glaze… It was snowing. He looked up at the sky and the light blue setting the sound of the ocean could be heard behind him. Weather sure changes fast. He remembered the letter his 2006 friend had sent him not earlier. He walked in and watched the scene from his window.

_Dear Kyo, _

_Watch out for the sudden change of weather on January 9th, 2003, it's going to start snowing a lot. If you really are from 2003 watch out for the flu, there was a nasty virus going around and it was quite popular…_

Achooo! Kyo sneezed, his nose started to plug up.

Achooo! He sneezed again.

---

_Dear Tohru,_

_Despite your advice I caught the virus anyway, but thank you for the warning. You were right there really was a sudden change in the weather here, you must be a psychic or maybe you really are in 2006. _

Tohru giggled as she finished the letter. "I'm not a psychic." she pulled out a piece of stationary and flattened it on her table and took out her pen. She didn't bother to put in his name anymore, it didn't really matter.

---

_(A letter from Tohru)  
'I still can't believe you're living in 2003 it's just too hard to believe, I think I'm just about sure we said that we couldn't believe what was happening in every single letter we wrote, am I right? But even though I can't believe it I don't think you're the type of person who would joke about this. And as for the psychic comment, I really wish I was a psychic so I can tell what's going to happen in store for me. Well anyways, just forward any messages for me. Thanks._

Kyo stood in front of the grocery store waiting for his friend to come out. The thoughts of how Tohru looked, sounded, or talked like kept him waiting to know more about her. His friend finally came out. "Let's go now." he said to Kyo.

"Wait let's first go somewhere." Kyo stated as he already headed down the street.

"But tomorrows the deadline we can't waste anymore time, you know that." his friend argued.

"It'll only be a minute I'll stay up all night if I have to finish it now stop worrying and let's go." Kyo said in his impatient manner.

They stopped in a construction site that was the address or soon to be place of where Tohru Honda lived. "So she wasn't kidding." Kyo said he smiled. In 2 years she would be living there.

"What are you muttering about?" his friend asked.

"Oh just thinking of a girl that lives here." he knew he sounded out of his mind but the things happening made other things insane too.

"Are a moron? What thehell are you talking about? It's a construction site idiot." his friend laughed at him but he didn't care.

---

"Cola! Look at the fish eat." Tohru said happily as she picked Cola up and showed him the little fishes and pinching some food for them. Cola reminded her.

(**_This dialogue is kinda confusing so I'll write there names like this Tohru: Hi My name is Tohru Honda. There reading each other's letter and answering it like there talking to each other.)  
_**  
Kyo: _There is also one more question I wanted to ask you._

Tohru: _Dog? Oh you must mean Cola, since you speak of Cola I'm thinking you owned him before I did? He was wandering around when I came here. Why did you leave Cola here anyway? He sleeps like a person doesn't he?_

"Hey, so, you're Cola? Hey Cola! Cola?" Kyo smiled. He looked at the dog that was sleeping up straight like a real person does. On it's back arms and legs up.

Kyo: _There must be a wrinkle in time. Cola can't be in two places at once. Shouldn't he only be with one person? But, I swear he's with me now, and he really does sleep like a person._

---

Tohru felt herself wandering around the Sea House again and saw herself at the mailbox she had went to so many times before to give and receive letters. What really made this wrinkle in time? She slowly took off one of her pink ribbons and opened the mailbox, she did this ever so carefully. She put it in there and closed it. And now…. All there was left to do…. Wait.

---

Kyo walked towards the red mailbox. Maybe another letter came. He opened it and found…. "A ribbon?" he took it out and smirked.

---

Tohru opened the mailbox after waiting for 5 minutes. She gasped, it wasn't there anymore. "It was the mailbox! The mailbox!" she exclaimed. She pulled another piece of paper from her thinning organizer,

_'It's the mailbox! The mailbox is the wrinkle in time!'_ Tohru scribbled she put it in the mailbox, he got it in a matter of seconds. He turned the paper around.

_'I think you're right, it must be… The mailbox. But… I'm not that big of a fan of hair ribbons. My hair isn't that long..'_ Kyo answered, he wasn't trying to be sarcastic, he was just telling the truth.

_'Oh really? Then I think you should grow your hair out! It** IS** a gift after all right?"_ Tohru giggled.

---

Tohru walked up the steps to her apartment groceries in hand. She walked right past her mailbox. _(This mailbox isn't the same as the mailbox they send the letter through, the mailbox they send letters through is the mailbox of the Sea House, this mailbox is the mailbox of her apartment,)  
_"Wait." she whispered. She walked back. The letter from her ex boyfriend. Yuki, had finally come. It means… He was back in Japan.

Tohru walked back from her tiring job. She stopped and looked at the blue phone booths, she made up her mind, she walked into one of the small phone booths and dialed his number. It ringed. After the second ring, a woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" it said it fluent Japanese. Tohru didn't say anything. She felt the tears gather in her eyes. This wasn't the voice of his mother.

"Hello?" it said again in English. Tohru still didn't say anything

"Who is it?" another voice asked. Tohru knew this voice from anywhere. Her… First Love. Tohru quickly shut the phone up. She ran home.

---

Tohru stopped to look at her fish. The black fish were settling at the bottom picking there puckered lips at the rocks. She sighed. She sat down at her kitchen table with a cup of noodles, she knew it wasn't good for her, but she didn't feel like cooking, who cared anyways. She practiced her voice acting as she broke apart of chopsticks and started picking at the noodles.

Tohru stopped.

_**(Another one of those, "Really letters but seems like there talking to each other moments.")**_

Tohru: _I thought, being in love meant eternal bliss._

Kyo: _When you're feeling down… Sometimes cooking may help. Here's a tip, if you want to cook your pasta the right way throw the cooked noodles at the wall, If it stick. It's just right._

Tohru had never tried spaghetti, well maybe once or twice, but she never made it herself, and was surprised to find it good. Tohru looked at the wall and giggled there were at least a dozen pieces of noodles on the wall and probably 5 or 6 on the floor Cola was beginning to eat.

Kyo: _Do you feel at least a little better?_

_

* * *

_

Ayumi: Not that great of a chapter... Tell me about it. Well. Um... my abbsence... I will suggest a great anime! But really sad... it's called AIR TV, or just AIR, it's really sad though. But beautiful animation. I had to finish it before I put of any updates, He He, well anyways, hope you liked! Ja Ne!


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Ayumi: Hey... Sorry for the long abbsence... And also sorry for those who thought I put up another chapter... I knew I had to leave a note sooner or later... I don't seem to be able to use the computer anymore... Well I can.. But only 20 minutes a day and I usually take at leastabout an hour and a half to get one chapter done (Though my stories don't really show it ') The reason for this is using the computer so long (Seriously, it's like 24/7 for me, and still! I do not call myself a computer geek!) Since I used it so long my back is totally out of shape... Literally. One side is sticking out and my spine is onthe left side of my back... Yea.. It's not supposed to be there... It's supposed to be in the middle. So I think you understand my back is in really bad shape. (All I do is lay down all day since I need Straight Posture.) Hopefully I'll go see a Chairopractor (However you spell it.) And get things all figured it. For the time being I have to eat Bitter Carmel Calcium (You don't even want to try it.) And excersize regularly (Which explains my 'Dance Like A Celebrity; Volume Five: Hip Hop." Disk ;p) and not use the computer. I can still use reviews so drop on by! Laters!


	6. The Missing Chapter

Ayumi: Long time no seee!!! How are y'all doing? LoL, I got back from Texas!! Anywhos, I know this chapter won't be long, but I felt like I had to write something, I hope you enjoy the short pause. I messed the date up once again, here, Kyo Sohma is living in 2004. Tohru Honda is living in 2006. There. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I shall never own Fruits Basket...

* * *

"Here." Kyo said giving the person behind the register his release. He was no longer willing to work there anymore so he quit with only a year left. His father wasn't going to be happy. But after talking to this girl, maybe someone named Tohru Honda, he felt different, as though, it was him doing what he wanted. No longer what he wanted.

---

Tohru looked at the picture. She put it into the trash bag. She took it back out. She put it back in… "Ahh, come on, what can I do with you?" she asked the picture, it was the picture of Yuki and her sledding, 2 years ago. She put it into the trash bag once more, then took it out. She opened the drawer and stuffed it in there.

She pulled out a sheet of clean paper. She made space on her kitchen table.

_'Hello, it's me again… I wonder if I had ever met you before in the past. Two years ago I mean. I would always go to the subway station on my way from work, the main subway in the city. I would always sit at bench 13 and wait for my subway to come. If you come tomorrow to the subway station, go to bench 13, I lost my recorder there tomorrow 2 years ago, maybe you can return it to me?'_

-Tohru

---

Kyo walked to the bench marked 13, the paint was peeling on the numbers, he did see brunette hair. He hurried faster when the subway came, the brunette head got up and walked into the subway. He started running, he almost ran into the bench. He stared at the girl that had gotten into the subway, she saw her recorder and placed her hands on the window as though trying to reach it. He started running to the door with the recorder in his hand, the subway was leaving.

---

_'I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you in time, I don't know if this will work, but I will give it a try.'_

Tohru read the note and reached into the mailbox, her hand grasped something cold, and metal, she pulled it out. It was like an old friend. Her recorder was back in her possession and it finally felt right.

---

She listened to the recorder while walking with Uo to the super market, "What do you have in your ear, Tohru?" Uo asked.

"Hey, didn't you lose that? Two years ago?" Uo asked. Tohru took the earphones out of her ears.

"I guess I found it." Tohru smiled.

"You're sure happy." Uo smirked. Tohru bubbled with happiness. She put the earphones back in her ears. Her voice ended, she was about to rewind it when another voice came on.

_"Tohru Honda?"_ It said. She was beyond shock.

_"I hope I'm doing this right. Sorry, I don't want to mess with it. But, if I got to see you, at least you can hear me, good for all?"_ Kyo said.

_"Well, this is how I sound, I hope you like the recorder. I'm pretty sure it's still in good shape. You can try it out and stuff."_ The voice ended.

---

"He's alright." she said. Kyo nodded. He clenched his teeth together.

_'Karma.'_ he thought bitterly.

"He's in a pretty stable condition, he seems to be hanging on really well." The nurse said to him. Kyo continued to nod.

"He's in room 206, if you want to go visit him." she said with a sigh. Kyo continued to nod.

He walked down the aisle to room 206. He stood in front of the door, he was hesitant, but also a little scared. He and his father never had a good relationship. He turned away from the door and ran to the exit.

"No running!" someone shouted.

'It's a bit late for that.' Kyo thought.

He ran out of his car and into his home. He pulled out a sheet of paper.

_'Is there anything in 2006 that says anything about Professor Sohma? If so, please send it to me. Please.'_ Kyo almost tore the paper and put it into the mailbox.

---

Tohru looked through the books of Professors. She went directly to "S."

"Sohma." she said. She said it about 3 times when she finally found something on him. She pulled the first book out, she looked at the numbers, she sadly recognized what a sad year it would be for Kyo..

The front read, "1946 - 2004."

---

Tohru send the book with a heavy heart.

_'I'm so sorry.'_ She wrote. She didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Ayumi: Professor Sohma, I didn't know what else to putt!! X Anyways, hope you enjoyed!! Laters!! 


	7. Coral Beach

Ayumi: Oh my goshh! It's been forever!! I'm thinking to update again, VERY soon, so please keep waiting : I feel horrible!! I think this is a long chapter. Enjoyy!!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own.

He flipped through the pages slowly, trying to register all of it into his head. But the words seemed to merge together, slowly his eyes went out and in focus. He read Tohru's note off to his left. _"I'm so sorry." _was all it said. He could understand. But, as he looked through the pages a picture of the Sea House came up. He and his father had never been close. Practically, disliked each other, but for silly things, that Kyo thought was useless now. But, he felt his father's love as he looked at the caption.

"My Son's Home."

He saw the carefully structured out house, and the blueprint copies below the caption. And next to that, was an aged photograph of him and his father. Smiling, laughing, and happy. This was all to much. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. His phone rang. Part of him knew.. This call would be the last call… About his dad.

The memorial service was short, and not that many people had come. Most, part of the family, probably obliged to come out of courtesy. They all made bows together. Kyo didn't know what to do. Cry? That was probably a good option, but there wasn't enough to contain everything. So.. He just stood there. Listening to the priest, reading verses out of the Bible.

As people left he knelt down by his father's grave. He let out a long sigh.

* * *

_'Every person I loved always seemed to be out of reach for me. I think the only person I had is the one who just died….' _He didn't continue. Instead he crinkled it up and left it there and walked outside to the mailbox. There was nothing in there and he wrapped his arms around himself shivering in the cold. 

Cola looked into the bathtub, there was a little black fish. "Cola, let's eat!" Kyo called out. He barked.

"You like the fish, eh?" he asked him smiling a little. Cola barked again,

"That is from your future owner."

* * *

Kyo walked close to the bench where a brunette haired girl sat writing in a book. It was Tohru Honda. She quickly closed the book when she heard the sound of the bus arriving. She stood, and Kyo couldn't stop himself. 

"Um, excuse me?.." Tohru looked at him. The door to the bus closed. And Kyo stopped. She looked at him. The bus was leaving. He sighed. He turned around and saw a stand that had many colorful scarves and mittens. He had an idea.

'I saw you again, I actually tried speaking to you. Where are you?.. You never write.'

Kyo quickly enclosed the letter and put it into the mailbox.

* * *

Tohru opened the mailbox and found a bulky package, she took it out slowly. She smiled a little. She opened it and found red mittens. 

'I'm still here. When I'm feeling down I go to the amusement park to have fun. Do you like rides?'

Tohru put it in.

* * *

Kyo wondered what he was doing here, but it was obvious he couldn't ignore Tohru Honda's advice anymore. She was just to wise. 

He didn't like rides. At all. But he did it anyway. And he had to admit. He felt a lot better after his day at the amusement park.

* * *

_'I'm guessing it's my turn now.. When I feel stressed I take a walk down the lane centered around trees. I think everyone knows where it is. At the end, there is a small café. I drink some wine there at times. You should try.'_

Tohru walked down the orange leaves and took in the crisp air. No one was around, and she was the only one walking. Then she saw the café she heard was there.

Tohru remembered what he said. 

"Excuse me, is there anything for Tohru Honda?" she asked the lady behind the counter. She looked at her. Then turned around to the back and brought out a claret drink.

"It seems someone reserved this for you awhile back." she said. Tohru took it. She didn't really drink wine, but took it anyways. Surprisingly, there was a white sheet tucked into the side of the bottle.

Tohru blew some air into her hands as she put it into the mail box.

* * *

"A house on Coral Beach?" Kyo said.

* * *

Tohru walked along the road connected to the beach and stopped when she passed a construction site. She saw the prints on a small table. A women approached her. 

"Is there something you need, here?" she asked Tohru.

Tohru smiled and shook her head. "It's just that, one of my friends.. I told him I would have like a construction done here, and I guess it just happened."

The women looked at her. "The man who constructed this.. Was a friend of mine. He said he dedicated the building to the one person whom he truly loved." Tohru nodded listening to the heartfelt story. The women continued.

"The sad thing is.. He died before he could ever see it complete."

* * *

Ayumi: Pooie, I'm pooped : 


End file.
